


Marble pearls

by Rena_Welt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Сборник драбблов. Все/все. В начале много Аны.





	1. Время (Вильгельм/Ана, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> февральское  
> знаете, они тут все-таки помоложе шестидесяти лет..........

Вильгельм был добряком. С большим сердцем, широкой улыбкой и огрубевшими от вечных боев руками. Он — боевой клич, неугасающий оптимизм, честь и доблесть overwatch, защита и храбрость.

Рыцарь, который не плачет.

В самой безвыходной ситуации сжимал огромными ручищами товарищей, прижимал к себе и шептал, что все наладиться, поддерживал робкую Мэй, когда та отчаянно старалась научиться готовить, помогал Ангеле с переносом лекарств, вел задушевные беседы с Джеком за крепким виски или чашкой чая — уж зависит от обстановки.

Был.

Сообщение Уинстона заставляет сердце трепетать, шрам на глазу — призрачно жечь огнем, руки — сжиматься вокруг невидимого молота. Бриджит встревоженно глядит, натирая его доспехи в который раз, и тихо шепчет «нет».

нетнетнетнетнетнетнетнет.

Этого не случится, этого не может быть, он не вернется, он не должен страдать и топить себя в алкоголе.

Бриджит страшно за Вильгельма. Но тот, кажется, все уже решил.

Райнхардт извиняется перед ней, бормочет какие-то благодарности (Бриджит знает, что он ей действительно рад и _действительно_ очень хочет остаться с ней), а верный оруженосец (как собачка) все прекрасно понимает. И еще больше она все понимает, когда Торбьорн следует за ним, бросая извиняющий взгляд на дочь.

У Бриджит вспыхивает идея.

Они так и не поняли, кто разрешил девушке вступить в новособранную overwatch, но она шагает с новехоньким щитом — у Вильгельма закрадываются подозрения, что все было спланировано давно — и боевым огнем в глазах. Она видела кровь и войну в лицо, слышала вопли раненых и хрипы умирающих.

Бригитта готова к этому.

Они собрались в огромном зале, где плачущая Ангела — повзрослевшая и похорошевшая — обнимала каждого встречного, она жила этой встречей в Швейцарии, Трейсер не менялась совсем, лишь Эмили привела и представила как свою девушку, что была несколько обескуражена размерами Вильгельма и Уинстона.

Не пришли лишь двое, и у Райнхардта сердце щемило, разрывалось на части вновь и вновь,  
склеивалось и разбивалось тысячью лезвий — он знал, что они не вернутся.

В воздухе повисла тишина и напряжение, кто-то выпил залпом все звуки, Вильгельм не мог заставить себя взглянуть в глаза старым товарищам, с которыми они вместе покоряли вершины _вместе с Джеком и Аной._ И эта боль была в сотни раз ядреней той, что испытывал Райнхардт под огнем пушек, под стекающей кровью товарищей.

_Стук._

Дверь открылась, внося с собой теплый ветер и гордую статную женщину, вышагивающую с винтовкой наперевес. Она ожидала этого момента. Когда о ней вспомнят. Во всяком случае, иных предположений не возникло.

— Ана.

Лена подскочила к ней в сотые доли секунды и, не давая никому опомниться, схватила за плечи, как маленького ребенка, словно не веря в воскрешение? или же лже-смерть? Никто не произнес ни звука, ни слова, ни маленького шажка. Только тихое скольжение Трейсер по полу и мерный звук каблуков Аны. Она дома.

— Я не умирала.

Лгунья.

Она умирала снова и снова, снова и снова, возвращаясь к событиям того дня. И это была ее последняя жизнь.

Вильгельм помнил, что под вечер все чуть ли не заливались слезами, обнимали Ану, расспрашивали о ее приключениях, хотя сама она рассказывала немногое, и обсуждали, обсуждали, обсуждали. Словно пытались заполнить этими разговорами их многолетнее молчание, эту звенящую пустоту, сквозь которую прорывался голос Уинстона. Помимо Бриджит кто-то еще хотел свидеться с героями — Хандзо, как представил его Гэндзи. Брат его смотрел слегка мрачно, слегка настороженно, готовый к бою в любую секунду или к побегу. Но Вильгельм пожал ему руку, Ана кивнула, а Лена любопытствовала о жизни.

— Ана…

Они выбрали в качестве сбора отдаленный от города участок с домом и сейчас все вышли под вечер на свежий воздух. Усевшись вдалеке от всех на скамейку, Вильгельм чувствовал как внутри него вспыхивает новое пламя. Он все еще не мог поверить в то, что капитан Амари живая и невредимая, она дышит, сидит около него и ласково смеется. Это было сродни чувству удовлетворенности, которое он испытывал еще в далеком детстве около мамы, и детской наивности и радости.

— Пожалуйста, не плачь, — тихо произнесла Ана, глядя вниз и не силясь поднять взор. — Я была вынуждена это сделать.

— Ох, Ана…

Он притянул ее к себе, сжимая за хрупкие плечи и вдыхая лаванду волос. Упоительно и волнующе. Ана уткнулась ему в грудь, словно брошенная всем миром девочка, и тихо прошептала:

— Я буду защищать вас.

Вильгельм усмехнулся, чувствуя уверенность _той Аны Амари_ и желание все изменить. Быть может, еще не поздно. И горечь внутри, яд в венах и деготь под ребрами превратятся в потоки золотой жидкости с ароматом камелии и ромашки.

Он провел рукой по щеке подруги, убирая волосы за уши и смотря со смесью восхищения-очарования-восторга. Ана наклонила голову, прижимаясь к ней, и на ее губах дрогнула улыбка.

Пересевшая на колени она прижалась ко лбу Вильгельма и поцеловала. Легко и чертовски страстно, опуская руки на широкую грудь. Словно не было бреши между ними.

И больше не будет.


	2. Контроль (Ана, Габриэль)

У него всегда все под контролем.

Даже когда штаб взрывается сотнями огней, разрывается кровавыми струями и лезвием острых слов скользит по щеке.

Или когда он слышит мольбу Ангелы, ее едва ощутимый шепот, словно играющий фоном, тихое-тихое

_пожалуйста._

Перед ней две могилы с пустыми гробами и жесткие отчеканенные на камне буквы. И большое клеймо позора на overwatch. Он хочет выйти и обнять ее, сказать, чтобы перестала плакаться по двум идиотам и не выходит. Хочет утешить ее, остаться еще в тех осколках начальной команды и не остается. Потому что у Жнеца все под контролем.

И его сердце, закованное в черную субстанцию, сожженное бесчисленным количеством алкоголя и яда Мойры, носит один-единственный шрам.

_Ана Амари._

Все остальные еще дышат, а подонка Моррисона не жаль. Габриэль знает, что он выжил, знает, что рано или поздно объявит о себе.

А пока что они оба прячутся, рыщут в темноте союзников и впитывают силы. Это не был финальный бой, это было начало войны.

Но сейчас ничего не в порядке.

Не хриплое рваное дыхание, обжигающее горло, не направленное дуло изящного ствола, с которого стекает жидкость, смутно напоминающая дрянь, которую Мойра залила в Габриэля, не черная вязкая кровь в районе между пятью и шестью.

Фарфоровое кукольное лицо, на деле же — опаснейший преступник, орудующий в этом городе и охотящийся за информацией, белые лаковые перчатки с рядами капель крови, бесстрастный взгляд, скрытый под маской, и чуть шепелявящий и шипящий голос. Жнец проводит параллели с анакондой.

— Что ж-ж-ж-ж. Время бравых гер-р-роев быстро истекает. Что ты хочеш-ш-шь сказать напоследок, Габриэль Рейес? Ах, Мойр-р-ра, умница. Сделала тебя бес-с-стелесным. Как замечательно, что я з-з-знаю противоядие.

Злобная и чуть сожалеющая насмешка.

Противник не собирается давать последнего слова. Габриэль это знает. Человек напротив знает, что он это знает.

Маска слетает с лица, оголяя обуглившуюся, перекошенную от вечного пьянства и пыток физиономию со множеством шрамов и потрескавшимися губами. Если фарфор разбить прямо на лице, не многое испортится, мысленно отмечает Жнец.

Дротик прилетает в открытый незащищенный лоб и впивается фиолетовыми щупальцами, течет маленькая струйка крови по красноватым щекам, приоткрытым устам. Он в ошеломлении падает в той же позе, выпуская из ослабевших рук оружие, сиреневая масса впивается в тело острыми зубами, постепенно набухая шишкой на лбу. Конвульсии сопровождаются невнятными звуками и булькающими мольбами _пожалеть_.

Какая досада.

— Ты за ним не охотилась, — резонно замечает он, поворачиваясь в другую сторону, где на каменном заборе сидит Ана, мрачно протирая винтовку. Она выглядит той самой Амари, которая ушла на задание и _погибла_. Черную бездну перекрывает повязка, волосы вьются и все с таким же блеском светятся под луной. Вокруг кружатся снежинки пепла, или галлюцинации Габриэля.

Молчит.

— У тебя есть десять минут.

— Для чего? — Жнецу правда _очень-очень_ хочется расспросить, но она, наверняка, слышала о произошедшем. И дел с ним иметь не будет.

— Убраться. После я начну огонь.

Габриэль помнит, что целится она моментально, что убить ослабевшего призрака для нее — с закрытыми глазами стрелять труднее. И что сдохнет он даже от усыпляющего дротика, всегда хранившимися у нее в карманах.

Ана не тронет его, даже после получаса, после того как он обхватит ее горло руками с когтями, после загробного земляного дыхание на ее лице. Жнец знает это и предпочитает ретироваться. Зачем искушать судьбу.

— Спасибо.

Растворяется в темноте вместе с Рейесом, сопровождаемый грустным _почти плачущим_ взглядом Аны, которая, закидывая оружие на плечо, спрыгивает назад.

Габриэля сложно любить, но еще сложнее его ненавидеть.


	3. Сон (Ана/Джек)

У Аны — нет-нет — а мелькает мысль, сколько тайн кроется за внешней солнечной оболочкой их организации. Сколько бессонных ночей, выпитых кружек кофе, ссор и конфликтов, отстукиваний вечных часов, в которых не меняют батарейку уж третий год, недолгих объятий, красных взглядов и бессменных желаний бросить все и вся. И потом еще самому броситься, но это уже на крайний случай.

Когда она смотрит на нервного Джека, срывающегося на молодых солдат, когда смотрит на раздраженного Габриэля, старающегося меньше вступать с ним в перепалки, когда видит синяки под глазами в зеркале и это, наверное, еще мелочи, думает, что старость должна тянуть как минимум на бесплатное проживание в элитнейшем отеле на Мальдивах. Если они до нее доживут.

У Джека хриплый голос, подкашивающиеся ноги и желание ускорить время. Весной от них всегда требуют тщательного отчета по всем составляющим: куда потратили государственный бюджет, кого наняли, кого уволили, почему, как и зачем. Затем бесконечные проверки на наличие должной системы пожаробезопасности, новизны оборудования, компетентности сотрудников.

Несколько посещений из стоящих выше органов, а мороки и проблем на три недели — конец мая и половина апреля. Немного проклятые дни, на время которых хочется затаится и не высовываться, но их троих никто так легко не отпускает, так что приходится сидеть около уставшего Джека и не давать ему заснуть.

— Ана? Ты-то чего домой не идешь? Здесь лишь пара писем, — Джек удивленно вскидывает бровь, когда видит ее, опершуюся на дверной косяк, а затем предательски зевает: — Черт, откуда они каждый раз берут столько бумаг?

— На тебя смотреть больно, — у Аны голос потрескавшийся от забот и тревоги. Она старается не думать, что Джек крепится и держится так, потому что боится слабости, потому что в свое время всем им втолковали, что лидер — несгибаемый, упорный, почти что бессмертный. Сейчас выглядит совершенно иначе, и именно это придает ему очарования.

— Сроки поджимают. Кто-то же должен сделать это.

Ана молчит, скрещивая руки на груди и недовольно хмурясь. Ей никогда не нравилась эта жертвенность Джека, ей никогда не нравилось то легкое пренебрежение, с каким он относился к себе. Словно вся его жизнь состояла из организации да их с Габриэлем, которым он находил минутку даже в сумасшедшем потоке времени.

Ана верит, что ошибается, и продолжает давить свое:

— Сейчас ты ничем не лучше маленького ребенка, который капризничает, потому что может.

— Я всего лишь выполняю свою работу, — вяло отвечает Джек, откладывая листы в сторону. Ана ловит его на том, что он действительно желал, чтобы кто-то затронул эту тему.

Она качает головой, прекрасно понимая, что разговор изначально был обречен на провал. Уверенным шагом подходит, берет Джека за руку и поднимает из-за стола. Ана откуда-то знает, что он не будет сопротивляться. Так и случается.

В его кабинете диван — не такой мягкий, как на роскошных раутах, но вполне годный для одной несчастной ночи.

Может и не первой, конечно, но откуда Ане знать.

Джек покорно садится на него и склоняет голову на чужое плечо. Послушно, только и ожидая этого. Ана задумчиво рассматривает стены кабинета в сотый раз, все еще сжимая теплую ладонь Джека, и считает, что быть главой военной организации невыносимо изматывает. И что он действительно герой — не только на войне.

Он отключается в считанные минуты, прильнув к ней и заснув безнадежным сном. Мерное дыхание успокаивает, и Ана позволяет себе обнять его свободной рукой, ощущая, как внутри щемит светлая грусть вперемешку со слезами. Джек выглядит обманчиво безобидным и невинным. Она старается не думать о том, сколько было перебито людей и омников этими грубыми руками. На ее совести столько же, так что осуждать права не имеет.

Спустя десять минут осторожно опускает его на диван, проводит рукой по волосам и садится за стол, щелкая ручкой и изучая доклады. Знает, что завтра наверняка не выспится, а ведь с самого утра нагрянет комитет.

Спящий Джек, выглядевший впервые таким правильным, не дает уверовать в собственные сомнения.

Заканчивает она в пятом часу. Кажется, в это время обычно потихоньку расцветает солнце, но окна зашторены, и Ана не решается их открыть. Словно в кабинете происходит что-то, что может прогнать рассвет.

Она осторожно, по-матерински целует Джека в лоб, разрешая себе немного больше, чем того следует. Садится в мягкое кресло рядом и едва успевает закрыть глаза, как мир сливается в черный вихрь.

Просыпается почти что в полдень на диване, заботливо укрытая одеялом. Джек извиняется, что не донес ее хотя бы до комнаты отдыха: «проверка закончилась лишь двадцать минут назад, кроме меня все равно никого не требовали», а затем целует в губы, обхватывая талию и прижимая к себе.

И позволяет себе вместе с ней обмануться этим миром.


	4. Эксперимент (Мойра, Габриэль)

Габриэль сам не помнит момент, когда дал согласие Мойре на проведение генетических модификаций. Кажется, он был тогда в ярости? Или в запале зависти, ненависти к одному командиру. А Мойра, как всегда, подкралась змеей. Тихо и незаметно, проводя длинным устрашающим маникюром по груди, улыбаясь усмешкой Дьявола, предложила ему небольшое усиление.

Небольшое усиление, чтобы Джек Моррисон его побаивался? Идет. Тем более, что после инцидента в Венеции тот как с цепи сорвался.

Габриэль досконально изучил принципы работы О’Доран, так что сомнений не возникало. Ведь, что может пойти не так у гениального ученого?

Пищащие приборы, несколько присосок, немного тянет в теле, снег в венах, но Габриэль понимает, что, в общем-то, отступать уже некуда. Мойра выглядит довольной, значит, все идет как надо. Сладковатый запах спирта, вьется аромат ваты, металлической стружки.

Габриэлю становится страшно, когда внутри начинают взбалтываться органы, перед глазами чернеют пятна, а к горлу подступает тошнота. Места, где провода присоединяются к телу, нестерпимо горят, обжигают не хуже раскаленного железа. Холодная рука Мойры ложится на его плечо и сжимает чуть крепче обычного. Словно с невидимой поддержкой, или с желанием удержать на месте — Габриэль уже не разбирает ничего. В висках щелкает боль, проступают вены на руках, челюсти сводит от давления. Он, наверное, молит всех богов, чтобы они вернули его в прошлое. Потому что Габриэлю по-иррациональному страшно, так, как не был даже в омнический кризис, жутко и невыносимо больно. Он хочет, чтобы всего этого не было. Боги остаются глухи к его молитвам.

Мир меркнет.

Когда он приходит в себя, то все еще сидит в кресле и жмурится от яркого света. Тела не чувствует, легкость и эфемерность вместо. Мойра стоит в нескольких шагах у стола. Бросает на него взгляд и бормочет — скорее себе, чем пациенту.

— Эксперимент двадцать шесть. Провален.

Отмечает что-то в карточке и негромкими шагами удаляется из кабинета, хлопая дверью и оставляя Габриэля Рейеса с черным туманом в легких и головной болью. Не удостаивая его ни единым словом.

Следующие дни Мойра ловко прячется в тени, а когда он видит другого паренька, которому она также обворожительно улыбается, то понимает, что был не более, чем подопытная крыса.

Подопытная крыса с дымом вместо будущего.


	5. Символы (Габриэль, Ана)

На самом деле Ана была одной из немногих, которые удосуживались от Габриэля чуть большего, чем раздраженное _поживее_.

Потому что читала его как открытую книгу. Немного против чужого желания, но едва ли ее это волновало.

Они были все совсем молодые. Такие _самые-самые_ , с радушными улыбками и верой в победу. Символы мира, веры, уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Залитые добротой и смехом. Хорошие, честные, праведные.

Может, даже чересчур, мрачно думал Джек, когда во снах эхом рикошетил выкрик Аны и последующие помехи за ним.

_какое нелепое совпадение прямо как в фильмах._

Габриэль почти не плакал, не паниковал, не впадал в коматоз, как Джесси.

Лишь напился до чертиков, сцеживал едкие комментарии сквозь зубы, немного слетел с катушек, но, кажется, никто не заметил. Как и несколько синяков на коже Джека.

Конечно, со временем отпустило. (слегка).

_до момента, пока он не увидел Амели Лакруа, но даже тогда Жнец побоялся себе признаться, что был готов всадить ей заряд. побоялся признаться, что еще не отпустил прошлое._

Вдова слишком луна — холодная и бледная, показывающая себя лишь темными ночами в свете красной маски. И стреляет она с должным великолепием — наверное, единственным, что напоминает Жнецу Ану. И с должным равнодушием — хладнокровность всегда была преимуществом.

Вдова — идеальная убийца без чувств.

Жнец тоже убийца. С одним чувством.

Бесконечным презрением к ней.


	6. О крыльях (Ангела)

У Ангелы красивые крылья:

с позолотой на кончиках мягких перьев, аккуратные, скругленные в месте сгибов, шелковые и широкие — такие, что парить не страшно с крутого обрыва; взлетать до небес и падать с них же — тоже.

Крылья, которые вихрями воздуха под ребра. Крылья, в которые кутаться дождливыми вечерами.

Ангела очень любила свои крылья. А потом познакомилась с людьми.


	7. Промедления (Маккри, Жнец)

— Неугомонный.

Джесси пытается дать определение голосу Габриэля — прокручивает все варианты от хриплый до пропитый. И останавливается на _изувеченном_.

Да, именно такой.

Дробовик Габриэль приставляет к его лбу и отчего-то медлит. Жнец, про которого Джесси слышал, не стал бы колебаться. Заряд в голову — универсальный подход к проблемам. Именно так Рейес их и решает в своей жизни.

Но этот почему-то убирает ствол и рычит:

— Не твой бой, щенок. Не появляйся больше.

Отворачивается, и Джесси находит это самонадеянным. Он всегда может выстрелить. Примерно раза три, прежде чем Габриэль поймет свою ошибку.

Вместо этого Джесси поправляет шляпу, отряхивает пончо. Взгляд цепляется за титановые сплавы на удаляющейся спине.

_Во что мы превратились, Босс?_

И не находит ответа.


	8. Несделанное (Ана, Габриэль)

— Что, хватку теряешь, Гейб?

Ана греет руки о старую кружку, смотрит внимательно — с лукавством и прищуром. Габриэль морщится. Царапина на щеке — ерунда, по сравнению с тем, что осталось на теле Маккри. Их тренировка в какой-то момент сама вышла из-под контроля.

— Засранец.

Говорить не хочется. Оправдываться — тем более. Особенно перед Аной. Мышцы неприятно ноют, и Рейес ведет плечом. Аптечка в чужих руках материализуется словно из воздуха. По факту — из соседнего шкафчика.

— Я могу и к Ангеле заскочить, — поспешно заверяет Габриэль. Он знает, что Ана устала — далеко не от вороха бумаг, которые они с Джеком разгребают вечерами.

— Но в первую очередь ты все-таки пришел ко мне.

 _Подловила_ , почти срывается. Однако Рейес ограничивается усмешкой и сдержанным кивком.

Ана небрежно разрывает упаковку с ватой — отточенным движением. Где-то в нем же сквозит раздражение. И рой невысказанных мыслей.

Может, она даже уже знает, чем все кончится.

У Аны огрубевшие пальцы, аккуратные движения. Касается царапины, промакивает — заботливо, устало. Как раньше — до какого-то переломного момента.

Габриэль чувствует мучительное желание уткнуться ей куда-то в шею и извиниться за то, что он сделает в будущем.

И не сделает.

Ана насмешливо фыркает. Он молчит.


End file.
